


Mannequin Syndrome

by DarknessMySorrow



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Kodomo no Omocha | Child's Toy, The Hunger Games (Movies), 学園アリス | Gakuen Alice
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessMySorrow/pseuds/DarknessMySorrow
Summary: Mikan has a Forth Typed new Alice. Anti-Alice Organization found out about that and High School Principal, Mika's uncle, decided to send her to Kyoto, Jinbou High School where studies Sana Kurata, a TV star. Mikan isn't alone, Middle School Principal has sent her partner Black Cat with her, who has another mission to protect Mikan Sakura. Then how do they all end up in Panem?
Relationships: Hayama Akito/Kurata Sana, Hyuuga Natsume/Sakura Mikan, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if Mannequin Syndrome exists or not, but I always wanted to write something about this kind of sickness. Have you read manga Kodomo no Imocha? Then you have to know that Sana is sick spiritually so I decided to write something like her sickness and I named that Mannequin Syndrome a.k.a Doll Effect.  
> Also, I wrote started this story in 2014 or something so it's quite old lol

1\. Forgets everything and everyone

2\. Ignores the one who reminds them of someone who hurt them

3\. Doesn't pay attention to the rumours about then

4\. Learned being coldhearted

5\. Learned to control their emotions

6\. Keeps emotionless face

7\. Is rude

8\. Is cold-blooded

9\. Is strange and hides everything about them

10\. Doesn't open up to anyone

11\. Acts like they don't care about the world exist

12\. If someone remarks that they have changed acts like they don't understand what is they are talking about

13\. Ignores the one who dares to talk to them

14\. Is alone

15\. Learned frowning

16\. Makes sure everyone is afraid of them and their actions

17\. Teaches lesson to everyone which dares to underestimate them

18\. If someone asks them anything, doesn't matter if they know an answer or not, she replies with monosyllables

19\. Keeps distance with everyone including family, classmates, teachers, neighbours

20\. Stopped smiling and laughing


	2. Chapter 2

"Naaaaaaaaaatsuuuuuuuuuumeeeeeeeee!"

Everyone in Gakuen Alice knew who's voice was that. That belonged to a little, happy, funny, always-on-a-good-mood, childish, happy-go-lucky girl Mikan Sakura. How everyone knows her? That question has a very simple answer. She was so popular and famous coz she was Hyuuga Natsume's partner. I bet there will be the next question too. Who's that Hyuuga Natsume? I'm pretty sure if he hears I'm talking about him, I would have died now, but I'm an author, right? I can do and say whatever I want in my story and I'm not afraid of Hyuuga or am I?! Hyuuga Natsume: 15 years old, member of Dangerous Ability Class. Known as DA class homeroom teacher Perosona's favourite and infamous Kuro Neko

"Naaatsuuuumeeeee!" Mikan yelled his name but he did not react to it. He ignored her, put manga on his face and closed eyes. That made Mikan angrier and she shouted

"Don't ignore me jerk! I just greeted you and I'm not worth tp been greeted back too?! no word came out from Hyuuga's mouth, neither a famous 'hn'. Mikan suddenly kicked the desk with her handful and walked away

"That jerk! I was on a very very great mood and he with his annoy face made me angry! Grr! I hate him! Did you hear?! she turned to him before leaving the class "I hate you, Hyuuga Natsume!"

"As I care, Polka Dots" Natume condescended reply

"Aaah! You perverted idiot!"

"Whatever, Ichigo-kara" he muttered, no doubt wanted to sleep in peace. Mikan rushed out from the class and ran towards her dorm

"'Like I care'! Of course, he doesn't care anything nor about me neither about anyone except Ruka-pyon... That jerk! I really hate him!" she stopped running in the hall and ran towards the main door of the building. She opened it and went out in the garden. Mikan stopped again, couldn't choose the way. Then decided to go in the forest to get Hyuuga out from her mind. She looked around and teleported in the forest. Mikan started walking under the huge trees when suddenly felt weariness. Her eyes wanted to close but she wasn't letting herself to sleep in the forest. She felt weakness in the knees and fell on the ground unconsciously

' **Mikan! Mikan**!' someone was shouting her name

'Who are you?' she asked herself and heard an answer

' **I'm your friend Mikan, I won't do anything bad to you, trust me** '

'Show me your face'

' **I'm sorry, I can't do that right now. I have very few time so listen to me very well and promise me, that it will be our secret** '

'I promise'

' **Fine... Mikan, except Teleport and Nullification you have Blood Manipulation Alice, which is very rare and wanted. No one, got it NO ONE has to know about this or you will be transferred into DA. Btw it's a fourth type Alice** '

'If ESP gets what I've, I'll be in great trouble, right?'

' **Yeah..** '

'That's why I've to shut myself up and didn't say any word from our unconsciously

' **Exactly** '

'But I still don't know who you are?'

' **My name's Azumi Yuka, Azumi-san is okay** '

'Alright, Azumi-san, am I dreaming?'

' **Kinda... I'm using Dream Controlling Alice** '

'Where do you live? I didn't even hear your name in Gakuen'

' **I no longer live in Gakuen** '

'So you..'

' **I'm sorry, dear, but someone is coming after me and I've to go.**.'

'Wait! We'll be able to meet again, right?'

' **We'll** '

'Thanx'

When Mikan opened eyes saw that she was laying on a huge bed. She raised fast and looked around. This room was different from hers. She had seen Single, Double, Triple starts rooms but looks like it was Special's. Mikan lied again and closed eyes. She didn't remember how long she was sleeping and talking to Azumi, neither how she gets here. Everything was mysterious to her

"You finally woke up" she heard a very familiar voice and opened eyes quickly. Her glare was caught by crimson eyes

"Hyuuga.. H-how did you find me?"

"Since when did you start calling by my surname?" he smirked but hearing his surname from her was hurting him badly

"From morning"

"Why?"

"You made me angry"

"..."

"How did you find me?" asked Mikan again

"I followed you"

"How? I used Teleport Alice"

"Not only you have that Alice" she goggled eyes

"What?" Natsume sighed

"I've Teleport Alice Stone for my missions"

"I see.." murmured Mikan "Thanx"

"Hn" Mikan smiled, talking with him without a fight was the rarest thing between them. She stood up and followed him in a kitchen

"So, what do you want to eat?" he turned to an auburn-haired girl

"I wanna eat you, will you let me, little girl?" Mikan rolled eyes

"You Fire Freak! Who are you calling a little girl? I'm already 15 years old"

"That's why you are a stupid little girl"

'He gets my nerves'

"Shut up Fire Freak! I wanted to make dinner to you and you instead of thanking me, are teasing me again"

"Where that Fire Freak came from?"

"Well, you are calling Tsubasa=sempai Shadow Freak so I decided to call you Fire Freak"

"..."

"Sorry" suddenly she apologized

"What?" Natsume's eyes widened

"For what happened in the class. I'm sorry I was very rude at that time"

"Yeah, ruder than me"

'But it was your fault. Was it impossible to greet me?"

"I wasn't, but I was very tired and your loud voice made my ears bleed"

"I'm not talking loudly" she, without knowing, rose her voice

"Yeah, of course," Natsume smirked

"Exactly!"

silent for a while

"Are you going me make me a meal for real?" Mikan looked at him happily

"What do you want to eat?"

"What do you know to cook?"

"Well, I can cook soup, oml.." his sigh interrupted her

"Just as I through.." he stood up "would you mind to eat pizza or something like this?"

'Pizza!" yelled Mikan and her eyes started sparkling "I love Pizza" he turned to a microwave and said

"Fine. With what? cheese or mushroom?"

"Cheese will be better"

"Okay, now go"

"What?" Mikan dried

"Until I have done making pizza you will be out from here, you hear me?" he asked in a monotone voice

"Okay" Mikan rushed in the living room

"Oi!"

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever dare to touch to my laptop, get it?"

"B-but... I want to know if someone sends me a message" she poted

"No!"

"Can I watch TV?"

'No!"

"Then what can I do?"

"Stand where you are"

"Grr! Did I ever told you that you are no=one=will-understand-my-feelings type?"

"I'm always hearing those words"

"Oh!"

"Now shut up and don't interrupt me again"

"Fine" she grinned and took a step towards his writing-desk. She sat on the chair and switched the laptop on. Mikan turned voice off and wnt on the Facebook where saw Hyuuga's profile. She looked back and when saw he wasn't looking at her, she turned to a comp again. Mikan touched the mouse and clicked on a chat. The chat opened and she started checking his 'friends'. She was a pretty surprise when saw Ibaragi Nobara in his 'friends'. She clicked on her photo and opened Hyuuga-Ibaragi chat which was today

' _ **Um, Natsume-kun, do you have a mission today?**_ ' chat started Nobara

A mission _?_ Mikan shocked


End file.
